


親爹樓文

by junejuneprpr



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junejuneprpr/pseuds/junejuneprpr
Summary: <無授權翻譯>ALL2/Mob2文筆差，日文更差。聲音詞便放過我吧。共３篇，第１篇就單純只是灌腸而已。自行衡量才看喔。看得開心就好了。





	1. Chapter 1

一天過去來到夜深。  
二宮終於結束了今天的工作，抱著疲累的身體在無人的停車場行走。  
明天是久違了的休息日。  
不喜歡外出的二宮決定明天一整天也要在家玩遊戲。  
最近很忙，想玩的遊戲都在家堆積著。  
二宮一邊愉快地期待著，一邊步向自己的車。  
從口袋拿出鑰匙，然後打算開門。  
可是。。。

「！？嗯嗯！？」

突然有人從後面抱住他，一塊混有奇怪味道的布覆住了他的口鼻。  
受到驚嚇，二宮睜大眼睛扭動著身體掙扎。  
但從後抱著他的手臂力量太大了，在嵐之中體力最差的他根本沒抵抗能力。  
在這樣的情況下，不知為何二宮發現自己的意識漸漸不清，視線也模糊起來。

（安眠藥…！？）

陷入恐慌的腦海中浮現出這個詞，已經吸入大量布上異味的二宮已經什麼也做不到了。  
布上的味道令二宮變得無法思考跟抵抗，慢慢地失去意識，身體也失去力量。  
從背後襲擊二宮的男人露出了下流的笑容。

「くくくっ…終於抓到你了…」

男人的表情因欲望而扭曲著，舔上了二宮的脖子。  
男人舔過的地方留著黏稠的唾液。  
然而由於藥物而失去知覺的二宮只是臉色蒼白地閉上了眼睛，沒有任何反應。  
笑著看著眼前的景色，男人抱起失去力量的二宮的身體，把他放進自己的車內，便隨著引擎的聲音消失在黑夜中了。

把二宮帶走的男人來到了郊區的一間小屋，周圍除了樹什麼也沒有。  
混凝土制的小屋建立著在山跟樹林之中。  
男人把車停在泊車的位置，把躺在後座位的二宮抱起進入小屋內並鎖上門。  
二宮因為藥物的關係還沒有醒來的跡象，靠在了男人的身上。  
就這樣抱著二宮，男人穿過客廳，打開了通往地下室的暗門走下去。

地下室內四邊都是混凝土的牆壁。  
對著入口的牆壁前放置了一張管床。  
床旁邊有一個很大的壁櫥。  
然後在床腳側有一個陶瓷制的西式馬桶明晃晃的放置著。

看起來就像監獄的樣子，然而房間裡有東西出賣了它。  
一個就像ＳＭ ｐｌａｙ用的散發著恐怖氣氛的木馬。  
木馬的中間設置了三根男根造型的怪異振動器。  
由左到右是不同的粗度，最粗的那條就像女性手腕般的大小。  
然後，從木馬上面掛著好幾條鎖鏈，鎖鏈的前端都裝有枷鎖。

房間中央的天花板上也有好幾條皮帶懸掛著，每條皮帶的前端也是有枷鎖的。  
就是所謂的＂ケツ掘りブランコ＂   
～～～專有名詞？不懂 ケツ=pp 掘り=挖 ブランコ=鞦韆，自行想像吧～～～  
男人通過了如此惡趣味的房間，打開了房間最後面的門。  
裡面明顯是一個浴室，有一個可以容納3名成年男性的浴缸。  
而清洗區也大得足夠一個人大字型躺下。  
當然，這間浴室也有著極為明顯的惡趣味。  
天花板上也有一條鎖鏈連著枷鎖懸掛著。  
另外，清洗區的位置是剛好可以把膝蓋頂開，把腿打開來的，還配上腳的枷鎖。  
男人下流地笑，把二宮抱到清洗區的位置，迅速地替二宮脫下了所有衣服。  
抱著二宮的身體，先為他套上清洗區上設置的腳的枷鎖，然後手腕便嵌在天花板的那條鎖鏈上。  
二宮雙手合在一起被束縛著，手肘微微彎曲身體有點坐起來的姿勢。  
因為腳踝處的枷鎖的關係膝蓋被強制壓住張開，性器跟後穴因為腿被打開而暴露出來，然而二宮還未醒過來。  
男子來回欣賞著無防備的二宮的身體，輕嘆了一下。

「會用怎樣的表情哭出來呢…？真令人期待…」

男人嘀咕著，在浴缸的邊緣彎下腰，把褲管捲到膝蓋位置。  
襯衫的袖子也捲到手肘上，男人把有上下兩個頭的水龍頭的上部扭轉。  
天花板上的花灑頭便噴出了冷水，淋濕了二宮的頭和身體。

「ヒッ！…う、怎、怎麼了…？」

突然被灑了冷水的二宮終於睜開了眼睛。  
看到二宮醒來後男人把水停下，伸手撫上二宮被水沾濕了的劉海，對上二宮的眼睛不懷好意地笑。

「睡得還好嗎？」

「你是誰…ッ！？這是什麼回事！？」

被淋了冷水強制醒來，面前出現了不認識的男人，在如此驚嚇後二宮才發現自己被拘束住。  
然後便想起了停車場發生的事。  
奇怪味道的布。  
逐漸朦朧的意識。  
被從後鎖住的感覺。  
自己受到襲擊，就是眼前的男人襲擊自己的，然後現在的事都是該男人的所為，二宮怒盯了男人一眼。

「不要開玩笑了！你以為自己是誰！快放開我！」

「我是誰？我是你的粉絲喔。なぁ、嵐的二宮和也君。」

跟二宮那尖叫咆哮的語氣相反，男人的語氣很鎮定有余。  
男人表現出有絕對優勢的自信。  
以二宮現在的情況，主導權當然是落在男人身上的。  
也不知道男人要對自己做什麼。  
雖然是害怕，但二宮的自尊心不想讓男人看到自己懼怕的表情，所以能做的便是拿出氣勢地痛罵男人。  
但男人看穿了二宮的虛張聲勢，如此行為更令男人心情更加愉悅。

「真的是沒有肌肉的呢。啊哈哈、觸感像女人似的。」

「不要碰我混蛋！嘔心死了！」

「但是，外表看不出來肉棒卻很大呢。很不相襯喔。」

「うあっ…！住、住手！不要碰！」

「這個、勃起的話應該很厲害吧？雖然現在還是萎縮著。」

「你、這個…變態が！」

男人邊開心地笑邊揉搓著二宮的性器，二宮越發感到恐怖了。  
雖然並不是不知道會有這樣的事。  
在藝能界有這種嗜好的人一直也不少，特別是二宮所屬的事務所更是傳聞不絕。  
說他們事務所的社長是Ｇａｙ的報導有很多。  
因此被誤會而受到邀請，或是受到奇怪的身體接觸之類的事情也是有的。  
但二宮沒有這方面的興趣，所以一直也在躲開這種事。

只是這一次不同。  
已經不是躲不躲開的問題了。  
二宮眼前的這個男人用明顯充滿欲望的露骨的視線在看著他。  
太令人感到害怕了。  
男人目不轉睛地盯著二宮那絕不會暴露於人前的那個小洞，只能是感到害怕了。

「真小呢。那麼小的洞洞、我插進去可能都要裂開了。」

「不要看！可惡不要開玩笑了！」

「ま、逐漸適應便行吧。首先呢是這裡、要好好清潔乾淨。」

男人說著，露出了令人討厭的笑容。  
然後便拿起了在二宮身後有著奇怪形狀的花灑頭。  
花灑頭的前端是金屬制的軟管的形狀。  
男人拿了些放在浴室的乳液塗滿了整條軟管。  
然後毫不猶豫的按著二宮的後穴。

「等…等、你在做什麼！？」

「裡面太髒就不要了。先要洗淨腸道。」

男人說道，便把軟管插進了穴內。  
細小的軟管借助乳液直達二宮的腸道。

「うぐ、っ…不、不要了…拿出來…！」

「很順暢嘛。ふははっ！害怕得想捲縮起來了呢！真是可愛的反應！」

男人慢慢地插進軟管，愉快地笑起來。  
每次男人重複插入和取出時，乳液位置都會發出くち、くちゅ的聲音。  
二容咬著唇顫抖著忍受羞恥感跟直腸的不適。  
男人來回轉動了好幾次軟管，覺得滿意後，便伸手準備扭開水龍頭的下部。

「不要、不要了…！マジで嫌だ…！」

「んじゃま、會一發便去了嗎。」

男人無視了因為知道接下來會發生什麼事而臉色蒼白的二宮，慢慢地扭開水龍頭。  
こぷ、こぷっ、どくっ、どくっ！（進水聲）

「ヒ、ぐぅっ…！不要…不要、住手っ…！」

溫水從軟管湧出，直達二宮的腸道。  
從未體驗過的嘔心感令二宮劇烈地搖頭掙扎，大腿發著抖。  
連聲音也顫抖起來。  
但是男人沒有把水停下來的意圖，只是一直盯著被腸內的水折磨而驚慌的二宮。  
溫水繼續從軟管內噴出，直到腸道要塞滿為止。

「ぐ、ゥゥゥッ…！や、め…ッ！も、やめ…て…！」

水一直湧入，在二宮的腸內擴張。  
因此令二宮的小腹緩慢隆起，痛苦得二宮額上浮起汗。  
二宮喉嚨裡發出悶悶的聲音拼命乞求，但男人只是笑著望著他。然後…。

「は、ァッぐ……！うぐ、ッ…！」

「肚子脹大了呢。好像懷孕似的。」

男人愉悅的語氣撫上二宮脹大了的腹部，然後把水停了。  
二宮的腹部膨脹得到了極限，就像男人說的那樣，像個孕婦似的。  
二宮拼命握緊連接在枷鎖上的那條鏈條，流著冷汗身體忍不住顫抖。  
腹部強烈的壓迫感，如果放鬆一下就有可能全都排出來。  
但在人前排泄什麼的不行。  
比起二宮個人的自尊心，應該說神志清醒的人也應該做不到吧。

「ふ、ぐっ…ぅ…ッ！」

「さて、究竟能夠忍耐到什麼時候呢？」

「可、惡ぇ…ざけん、なっ…！」

「くくくっ…那麼倔強、真勾人呢…。那可愛的肉穴、還有忍耐著不想漏出來的二宮也很誘人呢、ね。」說著，便伸手從二宮的尾骨開始一下一下的摸上去。

「想得話便排出來吧。反正不會是固體的那種。」

男人的說話，令二宮突然想起來。  
今天最後的工作時那強烈的便意。  
那好像是，在接受採訪時喝了被拿過來的飲料後出現的。  
想到這裡，二宮終於記起眼前的男人是誰了。

「你…你是在採訪時的那個…ッ！！」

「あ、想起來了嗎？是的呢、是採訪喔。那個時候、把瀉藥加進去了。」

「ぐ、ッう…混蛋、竟然一開始便…！」

「真的呢、非常愉快喔、那個訪問。中途二宮君、忍耐著便意假裝冷靜的樣子。讓我擼了一次去了呢。」

男人猙獰地笑，然後蹲下身看著二宮。  
在採訪時明明一臉認真工作的樣子。  
但原來全是演技來的。  
事實是，男人看著二宮因為瀉藥而痛苦的表情而興奮。  
只是現在才知道男人的本性已經太遲了。

「還是不想處理固體的糞便呢。但是現在的話用水便能清理。所以、排了多少出來也不是問題。」

「っぐ…你、這個…變態、混蛋が…ッ！！」

男人看著二宮忍耐便意而滿額的汗水，越發露出欲望。

即使是很親密的朋友，還是父母，或是明天便會死的其他人，也不想讓對方看到自己的排泄行為，更何況是眼前這個對自己明顯欲望的男人，更不想暴露自己的醜態。  
這樣想著的二宮拼命地忍，但像孕婦似的被灌了一肚子的水除了把它們排出外已經沒有其他能解決的方法。

已經，到極限了。

「ぅ、ぅう…ッ！と、讓我去洗手間、くれ…ッ！」

「在這裡排出來就行了。會很暢快喔？」

已經捨棄自尊乞求了，但男人只是嘿嘿地笑無視二宮的懇求。  
二宮的膝蓋被完全打開，腹部也傳出異樣的聲音。

二宮閉上了因痛苦而泛起淚光的眼睛，揚起了聲音喊道。

「求求、你了…讓我去、洗手間…！お、おねが、っ…！」

「不行。ほら、快點排出來吧。」

「我求你了っ…、…廁所、讓我…去くださ…ッ！」

「很努力呢。那表情、真受不了ぇ…。」

男人這樣說時。  
二宮突然睜開眼睛。

ぶちゅっ。

「あ、あぁ、ッ…！！」

ぶびゅっ、ブチュブチュブチュッ！！

「ぎ、ひぃぃっ！うぐぅゥゥゥッ！！」

びちゃびちゃびちゃびちゃッ！

二宮發出了悲嗚的聲音。  
一直收緊的括約肌已經到達極限，一時放鬆了。  
那一時的鬆懈，令二宮想解放的下腹違背了他的意志，腸道蠕動起來。  
大量的水與二宮腸內殘留的東西混合在一起，隨著破裂聲從二宮的洞口噴出來。

「くはははっ！厲害耶、都噴出來了！」

「うぁぁっ！不、不要看ぁぁぁぁっ！！」

二宮排泄出來的東西倒在地上發出びちゃびちゃ的聲音。  
聞起來像是公共廁所的味道。  
聽覺跟嗅覺的攻擊，還有是被其他人看到的恥辱，二宮激烈地搖著頭發出慘叫。

ぷぴゅっ、ぷちゅっ…くぷ…。

「ぅ…うぐっ…ひぐっ…ッ。」

「はははっ！全部出來了嗎？很暢快是吧？」

終於還是排出來了呢。  
二宮的大腿和小腿沾到了被排出來的東西，順著皮膚流了下來。  
不快感令二宮想要吐時，突然落下了大量的冷水。

「ひぃっ！うっ…ぅ…ウゥ…ッ！」

「あーあー髒了呢。沒辦法了啊。」

男人不理會水有多冷，直接拿起普通形狀的花灑頭對著二宮的大腿跟洞口灑水。  
二宮的排泄物跟著冷水一併沖到清洗區的排水口去。  
很想就這樣消失不見呢。  
雖然肉體的痛苦被解放，但二宮的自尊心卻破裂了。

「ぅ、ぐっ…ぅっ…。」

「真令人受不了、那哭泣的表情。而且呢…能忍耐到１５分鐘也夠厲害了。」

「ぅ…っ殺了…我、吧…やる、ッ…！」

因恥辱而流下了眼淚的二宮，令男人更為感到興奮。

「さぁて…じゃあ、來第２次了。」

「な、っ……！？」

「あれ？以為這樣就完了嗎？不可能吧、最少要做３次才能清潔乾淨喔。」

「不、っ不…不、不要…。」

得知了殘酷的事實，男人再一次把洗腸用的軟管插進了二宮的後穴。  
然後，溫水再次注入了二宮的腸道。

「ひっぐ…！不、要ぁ…も、不要了ぁっ…！停、て…求你…停下、ぇ…！」

腸道被溫水蹂躙，二宮可憐地流著淚搖頭。  
但是男人沒有停下來，反而是加大了出水量，來回撫摸著膨脹起來二宮的腹部。  
比前一次注入了更多溫水，便把水龍頭關了。

「ぐ、ぅぅっ……難…受、し…ッ！」

「真厲害、比剛才的更大了。ほら、知道要怎樣做了嗎？」

「不要、碰我…もう、不要…不要了、っ…！」

「雖然忍耐中的二宮是很可愛…很要等待還是很麻煩呢。」

男人說完後，便突然用力按向二宮隆起的腹部。

「うぎぃっ！ひぎゃぁぁっ！あ、あ、やだやだやだぁっ！！」

ぶじゅぅぅぅぅぅっ！！！

輸給了強烈的壓迫感，二宮的後穴立即噴出了染了茶色的溫水。  
好像很喜歡似的，男人像揍打二宮似的不停按壓二宮的肚子。

ぶぢゅうぅぅっ！！

ぶびゅっ！！

ぶじゃぁっ！！

「あぎぃぃっ！ふぐぅぅっ！！住手っ、あ、不要ぁ！！」

「ほらほらほら、二宮君的肉穴噴著汁水呢？」

「ぐっ、ぁぅううっ！！住手っ、住手っ、不要ァッ！！」

腳嚇得發著抖，唾液不受控的划下。  
過度的痛苦與屈辱令眼淚再次溢出。  
看著這樣的二宮，男人的性器開始發硬。  
直到腸道內的水全部排出後，二宮的頭無力的倒下了。

「ぅっ…ううぅゥッ…！」

二宮的整個身體都在顫抖。  
經過了２次的腸道擠壓與強制排出，二宮的身心也非常疲憊。  
本來應該累得要倒地的身體因為雙手被拘束吊起的關係沒有倒下來。  
男人知道這一點，因為無法倒下，二宮的身體只能被吊著發著抖，這樣更令男人感到興奮。  
對面的電視播放著嵐演唱會時成員們的各種互動，正在說話的二宮朝氣蓬勃的樣子，但現在眼前的二宮卻是如此示弱的顫抖著。  
自從知道了二宮的存在後，在不同的媒體了解到二宮的性格，一直對二宮抱著如此的欲望。  
想像如何一次又一次的侵犯他，讓他哭泣。  
現在想像終於變成事實。  
這個認知滿足了男人扭曲的慾望。

「んじゃ、還差一次而已。」

「ゃ、だ……も、ぅ…放過、我吧…ッ。」

「如果還未乾淨的話、便要來多一次。然後還不行的話，又要一次。さあ、要多少次才能乾淨呢？」

にぃぃぃ地笑著，男人向二宮展示了那洗腸用的軟管頭。  
一直湧出水的頂部，對二宮來說，看起來是超級可怕。  
那令人瘋狂的胃部壓迫屈辱感，和在男人前排泄的羞恥心令二宮受盡煎熬。

「放…過我……求你、求求你了…ッ…。」

二宮拼命地祈求。  
臉色變得像紙一樣白，拼命哀求那個男人。  
但是這樣的二宮只會更煽動男人而已。  
然後  
ぎちゅぎちゅっ！！

「ふぐぁぁっうぅぅっッ！不行っやだやだやだやだぁぁぁぁっ！！」

軟管再次無情地被塞進二宮的後穴。  
比先兩次更多更大量的水湧入，令二宮的腹部在短時間內膨脹起來。

「ひぐっぅううぅぅぅっ！！不行了不行了不行了ってばぁっ！！」

「沒有不行吧？不是一滴也沒漏出來嗎？」

「あ、あぁぁぁっ！不行了ぃッゆるして、放過我ぇぇっ！！」

「すげぇ、全都喝進去了呢。真是貪心的小穴。」

「ぎぃぃっ、ひぎぃぃぃぃっ！！」

二宮發出野獸似的咆哮。  
覺得腸道會因為過量的水而破裂的恐怖感，令二宮瘋狂地尖叫。  
然後。

びしゅうぅぅぅぅっ！！！

「ひぁぁああぁっぐぅぅぅっ！！！」

「哈哈哈哈哈っ！！噴出來了！！」

超過了極限，二宮的後穴噴出了大量的水。  
水濺到浴室的牆壁上發出很重的聲音。

ぶしゅうぅぅぅっ！！

ばしゃばしゃばしゃっ！！！

「はぎぃぃいぃぃっ！！あぐぅぅぅうぅぁぁああっ！！」

がちゃがちゃ的鐵鏈發出碰撞聲，二宮全身繃緊的尖叫著。  
眼睛睜得很大，滿瞼都是汗水，淚水跟唾液。  
然後。

ぶちゅっ。

ぶっじゃああぁぁぁぁぁっ！！

「あ、あ、あ…あぁ、あぅ、ぅ…！！」

把軟管拔出，可能是因為水剛才已經一直有噴出來，溫水繼續從穴口溢出。  
二宮眼睛都快反白了，喘著氣排出溫水。  
更甚是。。。

「ぅ…ぁ、あ…あっ…。」

しょあぁぁぁぁっ。

二宮的性器噴出了黃色的液體。  
一下子從痛苦中解放，令二宮失禁了。

「くくくっ…連小便都漏出來了、二宮君真是呢。」

「うーっ…うぅっ…。」

「哈哈哈っ…肉穴清洗好了。出來的水已經不混濁了…接下來、便要進行擴張訓練了。要把二宮君的肉穴好好開發呢。」

經過多次強制排泄，二宮的後穴像小嘴般腫起來。  
男人撫摸著，埋首在二宮倒下的頸項來回舔舐。  
但二宮已經失去知覺沒有意識。

-tbc-


	2. 親爹樓文2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lofter發不到po  
有緣人看到便看吧……
> 
> 繼續都是前戲  
擴張訓練  
又是那句，自行衡量過才看喔。

用溫水輕輕清洗因為強制排泄的痛苦而昏迷的二宮的身體後，男人終於把二宮身上的手銬跟腳鐐解開。  
伸手抱住失去支撐而向前倒下的二宮。  
因為抱住了濕透的二宮身體而令襯衫沾濕，但男人不在意。  
就這樣抱起二宮離開浴室，男人把二宮放在床上，然後從床旁邊的壁櫥裡拿出一黑色的皮革項圈環上了二宮的頸項。  
再用寵物犬用的粗牽繩繫到項圈上，另一頭則繫在床前。

「哈哈っ…像小狗一樣呢。」

對著還未醒過來的二宮這樣說著，男人再從壁櫥裡拿出一條長的鐵棒跟兩個手銬。  
鐵棒的兩端還是那樣的，設有枷鎖。  
這樣就可以很俐落地束縛住二宮雙手的自由了。  
男人仔細地凝視著二宮。雪白的肌膚配上黑色的項圈。  
二宮的雙手被繫在床頭，雙腿被綁在鐵棒上的兩端處於不能合上的狀態。  
由於腿被打開膝蓋被支起的姿勢，二宮那腫起來的後穴能看得很清楚。  
只是，那越看便感覺越小的洞洞，應該還接受不了比一般男性平均還要大的陰莖。  
雖然是很想看到二宮因為肛門撕裂流血而號哭表情，但如果因為肛門附近的肌肉疼痛而令洞穴變得不緊致，那之後可以玩的便少了。  
首先要先幫二宮的後穴擴充，直到能含得住男人的肉棒。  
最終是想能夠做到拳交的地步。  
然後，要把二宮開發到用後穴便能去為目標。

「要慢慢地擴張嗎。…真令人期待なぁ。」  
一邊自言自語，男人從壁櫥取出乳液跟幾根由矽膠制的擴張模具(即假陽具)出來撤在床上。  
各種各樣大小不同的模具就撤落在二宮的屁股附近，整個構圖顯得有點奇異。  
興奮地想像著把那些插入二宮的後穴，男人用自己沾滿乳液粘粘糊糊的手來回撫摸二宮的穴洞。

「んっ…ぅ…？っ、な、做什麼…！？」

因為乳液那令人不太舒服的觸感令二宮睜開眼，一開眼便看到男人正在摸著自己的臀部。  
想反抗但發現身體被拘束著。  
手腕用力扭動想掙脫手銬的束縛，但只是令手銬發出更多刺耳的聲音，手腕被扣得更緊而已。  
腳，也因為鐵棒的關係不能合上。

「不要開玩笑了…ッ！把這些取下來！」

「明明剛才還哭得那麼可憐、真是逞强ねぇ二宮君。」

「う、你閉嘴…！」

「小便跟糞都漏出來了。真的超級可愛啊。」

男人的說話令二宮想起剛才的屈辱，臉都紅透了。  
想罵人，但想起剛才的自己的痴態，什麼言詞也說不出口。  
就這樣，男人突然把中指插進了二宮的後穴。

「う、っ…い、痛っ…！」

「這裡可是咕嘟咕嘟地喝過很多水、還流出不少汁水出來的喔？」

「ぅあ…！や、住手ッ…い、つぅっ…！」

一邊用言詞侮辱二宮，男人的手指一邊來回抽插。  
不適感跟疼痛令二宮咽嗚起來身體發抖。  
恐怖感跟後穴的違和感令二宮的括約肌強烈收縮，導致二宮更加痛得眼冒淚光。

「真緊呢…手指都要被夾斷了。」

「那、就っ…拔出、來よ…！」

「這裡不擴充的話、我的肉棒可進不來耶。」

「別、說笑っ…ぅ、っぐ…い、痛ぇっ…！」

「那就沒辦法了呢。まあ…雖然還有其他方法。」

男人說完，便把手伸向二宮萎縮著的性器，缓缓地摩擦。  
脆弱的部位被男人握＿。

「ぅ、ぅぁ…や、住手…住手、っろ…！」

「嘿嘿嘿っ、二宮君很舒服是吧？」

「んな、怎麼…可能、ろ…ッ！」

「慢慢硬起來了喔？ほら、你看你看。」

「う、っ…ぁ、うぁっ…んんっ…！」

用拇指搓揉著二宮挺立起來的性器，輕刮龜頭的部分，二宮側過頭拼命地忍耐著喘息聲。  
用最大的力度緊握拳頭，想用指甲插入掌中的痛楚去緩解男人為他帶來的快感，只是，男性對刺激一直也沒什麼抵制力的。  
然後，瞄準因為快感而放鬆的括約肌，男人蠕動起埋在肉穴裡的手指。  
仍舊是很強烈的不適感，但因有快感的緩衝令疼痛減少了。  
而且，因為性器被摩擦的快感，跟後穴被挑弄的不適感混在一起，二宮漸漸分不清二者。

「被不明不白的男人玩弄屁眼還勃起來、二宮君是變態吧。還好意思說我嗎？」

「はゥッ！っく…る、せぇ…！我、才…不像、你這種…っんゥッ…變態、じゃ…ねぇ…ッ！」

「真逞強啊なぁ。まあ、這樣才令人興奮、更想弄哭你呢。」

くちゅ、ぐちゅ、ちゅぷ、ぬちゃっ…。  
二宮的後穴發出黏糊糊的聲音。

羞恥心跟屈辱的聲音避不過，連雙手也被束縛住什麼也做不到。  
二宮只能拼命地轉過臉，繼續忍耐不適跟快感混合起來的奇異感覺。  
然後，男人放開了握著二宮性器的手，抓起乳液的瓶。

「開始習慣了吧、那再增加一根手指囉。はい、乳液追加ー。」

「ぁう…ッ！住、住手…不、行…！」

男人往二宮半勃起的性器上倒上粘糊的乳液。  
濃稠的乳液順著陰莖慢慢流向插著手指的後穴處。  
那觸感令二宮抖了一下。

ぐちゅっ…。

「う、ぅぁ…可惡ッ…っあ…拔出、っ來…！」

「哦っ、雖然還是很緊但很順暢地插進來了。二宮君、很有肉穴的才能喔？」

「ぅぐッ…很難、受ぃ…ッ！住手、よ…別說、笑な…！」

男人追加了手指，兩根關節粗糙的手指在二宮的後穴攪動著。  
為了使穴洞擴大而把手指張開，腸壁初次接觸到外面的空氣的感覺，令二宮從背部升起一陣寒氣。  
二宮的性器又開始萎了下來。

雖說不是很痛，但後穴被挖掘只能感到難受。  
二宮不是沒有肛交的經驗，但怎說對手是女性，而二宮是插入的那一方，如此被插入的經驗是完全沒有的。  
更何況，現在的對手是一位完全不認識的變態。  
這樣的狀況下不可能感受到腸壁受刺激而出的快感。  
可是，跟二宮的意志相反，二宮的身體漸漸感受不到痛楚之餘，括約肌開始鬆弛，慢慢接受起男人在他身體內蹂躪。  
這認知令二宮感到絕望，但二宮的身體卻跟認知相違背。  
在浴室內，被男人這樣那樣的屈辱對待，那過於痛苦的行為。  
可能二宮還未注意到，對男人的過份恐懼已經植根在二宮的心底。  
二宮本能地覺得，越反抗，受到的痛苦便越增加。  
連自己也沒發現自己已經不太能違抗男人的命令了。

「ぁ、ぐ…う、ひぐ…ッく…ぅ…！」

「ん～還只是兩根指頭…ま、二宮君能快點吃得下便好了。」

「混、蛋…う、ぅっ…！あ、ひっ…！」

ずちゅっ…。

男人拔出了自己的手指。  
乳液黏著手指被拉出一條銀線，然後因重力而墜下斷開。  
從後穴的不適感解放的二宮輕輕地鬆了一口氣。  
可是。

「那、是…什麼…。」

「擴張模具。現在要開始擴大二宮君的肉穴了喔。  
訓練成吃得下巨大的肉棒、貪婪又下流的小穴。」

男根造型的矽膠制擴張陽具上滴著乳液，男人猙獰地笑。  
模具的尺寸，大約是小支裝的女性止汗噴罐的大小。

「不、不要…。」

「這樣只是開始而已。ま、先試一下吧。」

「う、うぐぅぅぅうぅっ！！」

ずぷずぷずぷっ！！  
男人把模具抵上二宮的後穴，然後往裡面塞進去。  
雖說是習慣了男人的手指，但比手指還要粗的模具被一下一下塞到裡面的壓迫感，令二宮從喉間發出撕啞的叫聲。  
然而，二宮的肛門像是接受那樣的進入而拼命反復收縮著。

「ほら、全部都進去了。」

「ふ、っ…ふぅっ…難、受…！」

「應該沒問題吧？剛才進的水不是更多嗎、忍耐一下便行了。」

「ぎ、ぁっ…！不要っ…、動ぁ…ッ！」

ずちゅっ、ぶちゅ、ぎちゅっ、くちっ、ぶちゅうっ！！  
擴張模具不留情地被抽出再插入，男人滿臉肉欲地看著二宮呻吟痛苦的表情。  
乳液黏稠的聲音跟著模具的進出打出白沫。

ぎちゅぎちゅっ、ぶちゅっ、ぐぷっ、ぬちゃぁっ！

「ふ、ひっ、あ、いあぁぁっ！！」

「はははっ、肉棒萎緒得不少呢。很難受嗎？」

「真的っ、很難、受…からっ…拔、出來…ッ！」

「くくっ…沒問題的。我在找二宮君的Ｇ點。」

這樣說著，男人把模具往二宮的腸壁上頂。  
那感覺就像是要把腸壁捅破似的，二宮痛苦得腿哆哆嗦嗦發著抖。

「ひ、っぐ…ぅう、ぐ…はっ、あ…住、手…ッ！」

「應該、前列腺呢、就在雞雞的背面。擦到的話可是會舒服得腦袋一片空白喔？」

令人感激不起來的解說著，男人繼續用模具蹂躪著二宮的後穴。  
二宮流著冷汗為了轉移穴內的異物感緊握著手銬的鎖鏈，拼命搖頭。  
只可惜沒什麼作用。

「ぅ、く…ふ、ぅっ…も、真的…住手ッ…！」

「哈哈哈っ、二宮君的肉穴、都濕了。像女人陰道似的。」

說出對二宮悔辱的說話，男人不停地努力為尋找二宮的前列線攪動著。  
正如男人的說話，二宮的後穴開始滲出乳液以外的體液。  
二宮被男人的說話嚇到，對自己的身體到底會變成怎樣而感到恐怖。  
當然，二宮不是因為男人的舉動而濕的。  
為了排出異物，身體會自然分泌腸液。  
而二宮因為不知道這一點，而令自尊心受創。  
模組陽具抽插而發出的腸液跟乳液混合的聲音令二宮嘔心得想吐。  
然而。

「ッあぁあっ！！ひ、ぁッ、什麼…！！」

模具擦過內壁的某一點時，二宮的下腹傳來了強烈的快感。  
腦海變得空白，像被粘粘糊糊攪拌一樣，強烈壓倒性的快感。  
過於猛烈的快感令二宮身體嚇得彈了起來，連萎縮著的性器也抬起頭來。

「おっ、是這裡嗎？」

「んあぁぁっ！やぁっ、那裡、不要ぁっ！」

「そうか、這裡是二宮君的Ｇ點。」

發現到那突然的反應變化的男人，把模具往那剛發掘到的那一點上頂。  
二宮的身體抽搐了一下，下腹也痙攣般抖動，性器也忍不住搖晃。  
原來萎縮的二宮的性器因為前列線被頂觸而產生的熱度慢慢硬起來。  
感受到自己的腸壁正賣力吸吮著擴張模具，二宮因羞恥感跟辛酸之中的快感而溢出淚水。

「あ哈哈哈っ！果然二宮君很有這方面的才能！你看、粘膜都黏著不讓這根離開了。」

「不ぁっ、不是、不是的ぅぅっ！！あうっ、うああぁぁっ！」

「沒有不是吧？看看自己的雞雞、開始又硬又挺了。」

被男人這樣說，反射的看向自己股間，二宮一臉愕然。  
正如男人所說，二宮的性器已經在半勃狀態，輕輕抖著。

「あ、う、騙人的吧…ッああぁあぁっ！！ひ、っぅ、はぁぁあっ！」

「發出很棒的聲音了呢ぁ。不覺得羞恥嗎？被變態男人用玩具玩弄屁眼得勃起呻吟了。」

「き、ひぃぃっ！うくぅぅっ！不っ、いう、なぁっ！」

「屁眼都濕透了？如何？肉穴很舒服吧？」

ずちゅっ、ぬちゅ、ぐちゅぐちゅっ、ぷちゅっ、ぬぽっ、きぢゅっ！

男人鎖定了二宮的前列線，像是要挖掘般把模具往裡面捅，拉出時內臟也快被扯出來似的，然後又重覆把模具捅入。  
二宮的穴洞抽搐地吞入，在抽出時又像留戀似的收縮起肌肉。  
腸壁被推開的快感令二宮大腿都發著抖，手銬被拉扯發出ガチャガチャ聲。

「ぅ、あ、ぁ、あぁっ…！」

「要ｓｉｚｅ ｕｐ了、二宮君。」

ずりゅぅうッ！！

模具很順利地被拔出，二宮卻感到好像有點可惜的在喘氣。  
模具被拔出後，二宮的後穴一開一合的像是想要吃什麼似的，還垂涎著粘糊的乳液腸液。

「あーあー都流口水了呢。真是淫蕩的小穴。」

「ぁ、ぅ…不、不是がぅ…ッ。混蛋ッ…別、說笑、んな…你這個っ…ド變態、が…ッ！」

「真是不乖的嘴巴。小穴明明那麼誠實？一抖一抖的、想被更加欺負吧。要給好孩子的小穴獎勵呢。」

不懷好意的笑，男人拿出比剛才的還要粗大的模具抹上乳液，然後按住二宮一直抖動的後穴。

ずぬっ、ずぬぬっ、ぎちゅ、ぐち、ぐちゅうっ…。

「あ、あ、か、はっ…！うああ、あ、あがぁぁっ！」

模具抵在穴口前，被慢慢推進陷入。模具比剛才的都要大，二宮的穴口一開一合努力的把它吃進去，讓模具能前往內壁的更深處。  
壓迫感增加，雖然的確是感到更難受了，但二宮的內壁被模具的龜頭部位擦過的感覺，比起癢更多的是愉悅感。  
明明剛才只感到不適難受，現在卻開始感覺到快感，這令二宮感到害怕，自己的身體被男人改造到什麼地步？  
自己會變成怎樣呢？  
會成為這男人的奴隸，只能用後穴來取得快樂的身體。  
男人的尊嚴被摧毀，後穴被反覆蹂躪，二宮的腦海只能想到這些。

「ふ、っく…ぅ…ッ！」

「哈哈哈っ、全部塞進去了。好像很辛苦似的、塞得滿滿的呢？」

擴張模具被完全埋入了二宮的穴內。  
但是，不痛了。  
穴洞的入口被牽扯住的感覺，比起剛才手指插入的痛楚，現在是只有一點點難受。  
男人選擇的模具尺寸跟二宮洞穴非常之合適吧。  
會感覺到被擴充的痛苦，但不是會令括約肌受到傷害的無理尺寸。二官的穴正努力地為適應模具的攪動一吸一吮的。

「二宮君的肉穴、很開心地抽搐著呢なぁ。模具很美味嗎？」

「は、ぁっ…う、閉嘴ぇ…ッ！拔出、來…！」

「拔出來嗎、但二宮君的洞洞好像不想呢？你看…。」

ずりゅううぅ…。

整根模具都被含住，男人的手把半根抽出來。  
然後，二宮的腸膜活像不讓它出來似的死命吸吮纏繞著模具。  
那感覺令二宮雞皮疙瘩的，性器更硬了堅挺了幾分。  
二宮的性器已經完全勃起，龜頭更滲出前液。

「二宮君的身體真誠實なぁ？肉穴被插很舒服吧、開心到腺液都流出來了？把摸具都含得出水了ぁ。」

「不、っ…是的、な…ッひぎぃっ！」

ばちゅん！！

像是要打斷二宮的說話，男人把抽出來的半根模具插回二宮的穴內。  
突然被頂到更裡面，二宮抽搐得背部都向後仰。  
因為模具粗了，更能摩擦到腸肉內壁，被撞擊的疼痛令二宮的龜頭湧出更多前液。

「沒有不是吧なぁ？腺液都流成這樣了。肉穴很舒服？因為二宮君是變態呢、さ。」

「あひぃっ！ぅ、くっ…かはっ、ぎ、ぁああっ！」

ずりゅううぅ、ばちゅん！  
ずりゅりゅりゅ、ばちゅん！

慢慢地把模具抽出，再一口氣往穴裡插進去。不停重複這樣的動作，二宮只能扭動身體嬌喘著。  
難以抑制的快感湧出，因掙扎而亂扯的手被手銬摩擦得紅了。  
但是男人的折磨還未結束。  
因為二宮的痴態而極度亢奮，露出充滿欲望的笑容，男人慢慢把抽舂的速度加快。

ぐちゅっ、ぢゅぶっ、ぬちゃっ、にちゃっ、ごじゅっ、ぶぢゅっ！！

「あうっ、あひっ、ひぐっ、うぐぅッ、うぎぃぃっああぁぁっ！！」

過度的快感令二宮流出大顆大顆的眼淚，一直喘息而閉不上的嘴角溢出唾液。  
因為二宮腹部的動作波動，令二宮挺立的性器也不停搖曳。  
前端不停滲出腺液，把私處部分的毛髮都沾濕了。  
每次模具被抽出時，過量被分泌出的腸液也跟著溢出，把床單染濕。

ずりゅぅぅうぅ…。

「んぁああぁっ！あ…あ、ぅ…ッ！」

「二宮君真會逞強、如果你看到我現在看到的便會知道。自己呢、是個變態。」

男人從後穴抽出模具，下了床打開壁櫥，拿出一條兩邊也有掛勾的皮革繩子。  
繩子的長度，剛好是二宮前手臂的長短。  
男人把掛勾的一端扣在管床的床頭，然後抬起了拘束住二宮的腳的那條鐵棒。  
二宮的腰被抬起，做出まんぐり返し的姿勢。  
～姿勢名詞，不建議搜尋，就是讓受看到自己私處的姿勢～  
然後，男人把另一端的掛勾扣在鐵棒上。  
當然，二宮的姿態被好好固定好。  
從二宮的視線看，可以看到自己的性器在晃動，還多少看得見自己的後穴。

「な、っ…はぁッ…為什麼、這樣…ッ！？」

「這樣便看得見吧？流著口水的二宮君的雞雞跟肉穴。你看…。」

說完，男人便繼續開始用模具幹著二宮的穴洞。  
模具已經是女性手腕的粗度了。  
二宮的臉因為恐懼而扭曲，但後穴卻相反很期待地抖動著。  
清楚地看到那抖動的二宮愕然了。

ぐ、ぷっ…ぐぬぬっ…みちっ…ぎゅちっ…。

「は、ァッ…う…！ん、んんっ、ぅ…か、はっ…！」

「ほら…慢慢吸得很順暢吧？黏得很厲害呢。而且、雞雞也震得很開心啊。」

「うぅっ、うく、っん…！閉、閉嘴、れェッ…ひぁ！」

男人故意地慢動作的抽插。  
腸壁像是要邀請模具往更裡面進去而賣力地蠕動，穴口吸附著模具，顫著抖把模具嚥下。無不令二宮感到絕望。  
然後，模具的龜頭按壓過二宮的前列線，快感從背脊骨一直穿到大腦上。  
聲音染上歡愉，跟著濕重的呼氣從二宮的口溢出。  
腰部以下變得發麻，給不上力量。

ずりゅっ、ぐちぃっ、ぐちゅっ、ぶちゅっ、ぬちゅっ！！

「はぎぃぃっ！んぁああぁっ！ひぃ、っぐ！不、住手っ、住手、くれっ！」

「二宮君的身體習慣得很快呢なぁ。這麼大的尺寸、已經含得那麼愉快さぁ。  
雞雞也硬梆梆了。還漏了那麼多汁水。」

「あぁああぁっ！不要っ、不要ぁっ！も、不要ぁ…ッ！拔出っ、拔出來ェッ

！」

「二宮君的肉穴看似還不滿足呢？很難拔出來耶ぇ。  
…哈哈哈っ！腺液都濺到臉上了！真下流なぁ。」

如男人所說，模具的抽插令二宮身體因快感而不停抽搐跳動，那衝擊令二宮的胸口，小腹，臉也沾上腺液。  
有時候，一直在喘氣而沒有閉上的嘴巴也會吃進被濺過來的汁液，感到嘔心難受。  
但不叫出來的話過量的快感會令人發瘋，所以才合不上嘴。  
這時，男人突然想到什麼似的，可憎地笑了一下，然後把手伸往二宮的性器。

「還未能靠後穴去吧、很辛苦似的才幫你做呢。」

「ひぁあぁぁっ！あっ、不っ、不要、だってばぁッ！不要っ、不ぁっ！」

二宮的性器被粗糙的大手握住，男人開始擼起來。  
因為前液的關係性器變得又滑又粘濡，男人每次擼動時也會發出濕濡聲。  
本來便因為後穴的快感而熱的身體，加上陰莖的刺激更熾熱起來。  
然後，一直也沒有的射精感往上衝，二宮急得激烈地搖頭。

「不ぁっ、不っ、不要碰了ァッ！うあぁぁあぁっひぐぅううっ！」

「對著自己顏射吧。ほらほらほらっ！！」

男人笑著更激烈地擼動二宮的陰莖，然後模具也一直往前列線上頂。  
前面跟後面也傳來令人疼痛的快感，二宮半瘋地呼喊了起來。  
二宮的性器已經到了極限，鈴口一開一合湧出腺液。  
後穴也湧出腸液，沾濕了二宮的睪丸跟體毛。

ぐぢゅんっ、ぢゅぶん、ぎちゅっ、ぬぷっ、ぶちゅん、ぶちゅんっ！！

「ひぎっ、いぎぃぃっあぁぁっ！！不、不要了っ…快、出來…ッ！不ッ、出ゥッ！！」

「不用客氣全部射出來吧。被像我這樣的變態玩弄穴眼跟雞雞、射出精液吧ッ！！」

說完的瞬間，男人用力地把模具後前列線頂過去，還用指甲在鈴口上划。

「――――ッッ！！んんーッ！！うグゥゥッ！！」

びゅるっ、ビュクビュクッ、どくんっ！！

二宮的下腹劇烈地抽搐，性器也抖得厲害，精液也隨之噴了出來。  
斷斷續續被噴出來的精液，準確地落在二宮的臉上，柒白了二宮的臉。  
在高潮前，因為強烈射精感而緊閉眼睛所以精液沒有進到裡面，但口，鼻跟眼皮便被大量黏住。  
因很久沒自慰過，二宮的精液又濃又粘的，被黏住的不適感跟被自己顏射的恥辱，二宮崩塌地流出眼淚。

「うぅーっ…うッ…ひぐっ…。」

「啊哈哈哈哈っ！真的顏射自己了！二宮君、超下流的な！」

「うっ、うぅっ…ッうぶっ！？」

「這就是自己精液的味道、二宮君。好吃吧？」

不理會二宮因不忿和羞恥而流著淚，男人用手指挖起沾在二宮臉上的精液然後把它塞進二宮的嘴裡。  
口中傳來令人嘔心的臭青味跟苦澀感，因被迫舐著自己的精液的二宮眼淚流得更厲害，抽抽搭搭的。  
接著，男人便把模具抽了出來。  
被拔出的瞬間，二宮身體抖了一下。  
被解放了的後穴依依不捨的反復開合，然後慢慢地閉上。  
閉上的後穴還是一樣又紅又腫，還時而有乳液跟腸液流出。  
男人看著，一臉想伸出舌頭舔舐的表情。

「變成又濕又軟的肉穴了呢…。又紅、又粘糊糊的。你看…。」

「んっ…う、うぅっ…うーッ。」男人伸出食指、埋進了二宮的穴內。  
二宮的後穴像等不及似的蠕動，糾纏著男人食指的粘膜貪婪地吸吮著。  
被腸液跟乳液濕得一塌糊塗的小穴，像極好的名器般柔軟地收縮，緊纏著男人的手指，還滲出了腸液。

「くくくっ…現在我進入的話應該也沒問題吧。看來超舒服的。」

一邊說，男人慢慢解下皮帶，掉下褲子，掏出那猙獰的巨根。

-tbc-


	3. 親爹樓文3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戲肉來了！  
終於寫完了！~~ＸＤ  
第一次寫(翻)車竟然就３篇的長度  
感謝自己，感謝看完的各位ｇｎ

男人取下了連繫在二宮腳踝上的鐵棒跟床頭的粗牽繩，還二宮的腿放下來，再把二宮右手的手銬解開，很快地把二宮的身體翻過來成伏臥狀。  
然後，再重新把手銬扣回二宮的右手。  
二宮想要反抗，但男人的力量比他強太多了，只能毫無辦法，被男人舉起了腰，被迫做出像是要向男人展示自己下半身的羞恥的姿勢。

「快…給我、住手…ッ。」

「我要開始插到裡面去了、現在求饒也太快了吧？」

這樣說著，男人像要秀給二宮看似的握住自己的陰莖。  
男人的陰莖黑紅色的充著血，浮出一條條猙獰的血管。  
尺寸比剛才女性手腕大小的擴張模具還要粗壯一個圈以上。  
看著男人凶器般的陰莖，二宮沾上精液的臉都青起來了。

「怎、怎麼…沒可能、放進、去吧…ッ。」

「沒問題的。如果是二宮君的肉穴的話、應該會吃得很美味吧。」

「た、求求你っ…那個、饒過我て…ッあ、あ、あああっ！」

ずぐっ、ずぷぷぷっ…！

像聽不到二宮拼命的懇求似的，男人把龜頭按到二宮的穴眼前，開始慢慢地陷進去。  
濕透了的二宮的肉穴，正嚥下男人的肉棒。  
跟模具不一樣，溫熱帶有脈動的男人的肉棒推開穴道中的腸壁探下去。  
那令人窒息的壓迫感，令二宮從喉間發出ヒュッ的奇怪聲音。  
二宮的肉穴一邊顫抖，一邊順利地含住了男人的肉棒。  
入口處被硬扯開來的感覺是有點辛苦，但內壁被龜頭擦過的感覺令二宮打著顫回憶起剛才的快感。

「ぅ、っはぁ…臥糟、超舒服的耶イ…！」

「ッは、は…うぅっ、あ、んんっ！」

「又濕又滑的だし…穴肉還下流的纏了上來、夾得超緊的…！くははっ、肉穴要習慣了吧だ…！」

「ヒッ、あ、ああっ！不、要…不要、だぁっ…！」

一下一下的，男人的陰莖來到了深處的深處。  
二宮的肉穴在陰莖的龜頭那最粗部分通過後，便很順暢的接納了男人的侵入，爭相歡迎似的在蠕動。  
從一開始，二宮的身體已經違反了主人的意志，因為穴洞被蹂躪，內壁被摩擦而歡愉得顫抖。  
男人的龜頭掠過前列線時，二宮的腰被刺激得彈起，只能不耐地喘息著。

「ッ…你看、全部都進來了。感受到嗎？」

「ふ、っく…ぁ…ん、ぁ…！騙、人…的吧ッ…！」

男人胯間茂密的恥毛撞擊到二宮的會陰時，二宮為了不被快感沖走而緊抓著手銬的鎖鏈，愕然地漏出了的叫聲。  
二宮的後穴已經完全含住了男人的肉棒，期待著接下來的刺激而收縮著。  
肉穴像附和肉棒的脈動般分泌出腸液在顫抖，傳來黏稠的聲音。  
然後，男人伸手握上二宮的性器。

「明明才剛去過、現在已經半勃起了嗎。真的、二宮君是個變態な。」

「不が、ぅ…不是的っ…ひあぁぁっ！不、だッ…別碰、んな…ぁ…！」

「雞雞一抓上手穴肉便吸得更厲害。還想要更多吧？」

「んぁっ、あぅ、あっ、んんっ、んっ！不要、っなぁ…碰、っ…！」

「真倔強。雖說真令人受不了，但、さっ！！」

「ひぃうっ！あぐぅぅっ！んやぁっ、やあぁあぁぁぁっ！」

ばちゅん、ぐちゅっ、ぶちゅぶちゅっ、ぎちゅっ、ばちゅん、ぬぶっ、にちゅっ！  
男人的手一離開二宮的性器便一個勁的挺腰，下體用力的撞上二宮的屁股。  
無論尺寸跟長度也異於尋常男人的性器，咕碌咕碌的埋到肉穴的深處，再被拔出。  
內臟也彷彿要被拖曳出來般激烈的來回抽插，二宮能做的只有發出帶著苦悶的呻吟。  
被拘束的大腿哆哆嗦嗦地顫著抖，床單被漏出來的唾液弄髒。  
肉穴傳來的快感直衝到性器的頂端，鈴口滴滴答答的溢出線液在顫抖。

「はぁっ、超棒的…二宮君的肉穴…ッ！又熱、又濕滑…真是淫亂ッ…！」

「ひぎぃぃいいぃっ！不行っ、那裡不行ェッ！！不要ぁぁぁっ！うぐゥッ！不っ、那っ、不要碰那裡、っあああァッ！」

「糟ッ、吸得超緊的ッ！Ｇ點很舒服嗎か…？看我的ほらっ、ほらっ、ほらっ！！」

「ああぁぁあああぁッ！ひぐっ、いぁああぁッ！かはっ、あぎぃぃぃっ！！」

ずぐっ、ぶちゅっ、ぐちゅんっ、ぬぢゅん、ぐちぃっ、ぎちゅうっ！！  
活像要把腸壁捅穿般男人對準前列線頂撞。  
每撞到一次，二宮都帶著哭腔發出尖叫，雪白的背部弓起。  
然而二宮的後穴卻是更歡愉的黏附著男人的陰莖吸吮著。  
溫熱柔軟的粘膜緊纏著男人肉莖的感覺，令男人感到最高的快感，然後便更加激烈地碾壓二宮的後穴跟前列線。  
從二宮性器溢出的前液多得床單都濕透了。  
過量的快感使人疼痛，但身體卻因喜悅而戰慄，瘋狂地搖曳著腰肢。  
如此的快樂，二宮的內心是拒絕的，對自己身體反應的矛盾而感到可悲，快樂與屈辱逼出了淚水，順著臉上的精液流了下來。  
儘管如此，二宮還是斷斷續續吐出抗拒的說話，死命反抗的二宮不過是更煽動男人的欲望。  
跟絕不屈服的二宮的意志相反，身體卻在祈求著更高的快感。  
如此的反差，催動男人的動作更加激烈。

「二宮君的騷穴、超級舒服耶…ッ！！濕得女人似的、っ！」

「不要あぁあぁっ！不是的っ、不うぅぅっ！あぐっ、ふぐぅぅぅッ！不是っ、不是ぅっ！」

「都興奮得抖起來了…ッ？不是不是吧っ！越插得用力、二宮君越興奮吧はァッ！」

「不、がぅっ！ひぎっ、ひぎぃぃいいぃっ！んぐっ、んあぁぁあぁあっ！やっ、住手、っうあぁぁっ！」

ずぶんっ、ずちゅっ、ぐりゅっ、ぶちゃっ、ぐぬぐぬっ、ぬぶっ！

二宮含著男人肉棒的後穴發出濕溻溻的水聲。  
男人的前液跟自己的腸液在穴口被插動得起泡，順著會陰流往睪丸都被沾濕。  
二宮的睪丸發硬地跟著男人的律動在搖晃。  
後穴被插得又紅又腫，又在每次被男人摩擦時抽搐顫抖。  
然後。

「ッ、差不多、要射出來了…！」

男人因興奮而嘶啞的聲音那樣說著。  
埋在二宮肉穴的陰莖像感知到要射精般血脈沸騰的彈動。  
二宮因快感而尖叫，但卻死命的搖著頭。

「我不要っ、不要ぁっ！別射在、裡面ぁッ！」

「在二宮君的騷穴裡面、射得滿滿的ッ…！ほら、ッ…要去了ぞ…ッ！」

「不ぁっ、停下來ォ！うぁッん、あっああぁっ！あ、あぁ…あっ…！」

びゅぐっ、びゅくんっ、ビューッ、びゅるるるっ、どく、ん…！

無視二宮的懇求，男人那頂到深深處的的肉棒，噴出了大量的精液。  
咕嘟咕嘟的精液被灌到二宮的穴內撐開了腸壁。

「ぅ…ぅあ…うぅっ…ひ、っぐ…！」

「くっ…ふ、哈哈っ…我的精液、射到二宮的肉穴裡了。好吃嗎？」

「ぅっ…うーっ…好、熱…ッ！好、嘔心ぃ…。」

「但是呢、二宮君的騷穴，夾得有夠緊的？好像想吸更多呢、さ。」

感受到體內還在一下一下抖著噴著精液的陰莖，二宮的腸壁附和地抽搐，穴肉像要把最後一滴也吸盡的緊緊纏繞著男人的肉棒。  
身體因應著快感而顫抖，男人把全部的精液都灌到二宮穴裡去了。

「は、ぁッ…あー、出來了出來了…ほら、聽到嗎？混合了我的精液跟二宮的淫液的聲音？」

「ふあっ、あっ、んぅっ！不要、っろ…別動、なァッ…！」

男人的陰莖慢慢地抽出又插入，二宮的後穴便發出猥亵的水聲。  
把陰莖拔出後，精液跟腸液順著拉扯而溢出。  
二宮的肉穴依舊貪婪地一開一合的，慢慢柔軟地縮緊。  
後穴那下流的動作令二宮悔恨地咬住了唇。  
身體已經不聽自己使喚了。  
男人激烈而富技巧的調教，後穴被穿插的快感改做了二宮的身體。  
現在只要是輕微摩擦到肉穴內壁的程度也會令二宮興奮得腳會發抖，性器會發硬。  
後穴被長時間虐待，時間久得令二宮有種永遠也不會停的感覺，穴後，入口處跟內壁的嫩肉也紅得爛熟，令本來已經敏感的粘膜變得更加難自控。  
只是，快感聚積成疼痛的性器還未能解放，正痛苦地發抖。  
雖然到達絕頂而享受著奇異的快感，但身體還未完全適應來自後穴的刺激，未能從射精解放出來而小刻痙攣著。  
線液噗哧噗哧的湧出，床單濕得厲害。

「う、ぅっ、あぅ…ひ、ぁ！」

「硬梆梆勃起來了吧。我才剛射完、現在又想要了嗎？」

ずちゅ、ずちゅ、ぐちゅうっ！  
明明已經射出了大量精液但完全不見要萎縮的樣子的男人的陰莖，磨蹭著打著顫的二宮的後穴。  
還未從拷問般的快感中解放，二宮的身體異常炙熱。期待著接下來的快感性器又溢出了幾分汁液。  
於是，男人維持著肉棒頂住穴口的姿勢，靈巧地解開了二宮雙手的手銬。  
抓住二宮被摩擦得發紅的手腕，拉下擺到二宮的背後。  
已經發不了力的二宮無法掙扎只能任由男人擺弄。  
接著，男人把剛解開的手銬扣回現在被放到後面的二宮的手腕上，再除去腳踝的腳銬。

「も、っ…這次又想、怎樣…ッ？」

「沒有喇ぁ、二宮君的雞雞很痛苦吧？我也還未夠、想讓大家也舒服起來嘛、來！！」

說完後男人便用手臂托起了二宮的膝背，再一口氣把二宮的身體往自己方面拉。  
就著重力二宮的腰便掉落在男人的跨上。  
肉刃突然被直插到穴心，二宮激烈地仰頭尖叫。

「うああぁぁぁっ！！あぐっ、あぅ、か、は…ッ！！」

「背後位插入。我的肉棒頂到深處夠舒服嗎？」

一邊說著，男人打開了二宮的雙腿，把還穿著褲子的自己的大腿擠進二宮的膝間使其不能閉上。  
大腿傳來摩擦到褲子的觸覺，二宮才發現自己全裸著而男人在褲子以上卻都是完好的狀態，難過得滲出了淚。  
還有，因為身體被抬起令他看到連接住管床床頭跟自己頸項上的項圈的那條犬繩，越發感到自己的悲慘。  
儘管如此蜜洞還是興奮的吸吮著，還有前液滲出的陰莖。  
無論誰人怎樣看，都只會覺得自己是變態吧。  
還好，二宮還是保持著理智。  
雖然乾脆地讓快樂支配身體，拋開理性邁向瘋狂會比較輕鬆，只是二宮不願自己僅余的自尊被摧毀得支離支離破碎。  
即使身體被摧殘，但只要內心不被入侵，二宮還是會抗拒著男人的。

ずんっ、ずちゅっ、くちゃっ、ぶじゅっ、じゅぶっ、ずぷっ！

「ヒッ、あっ、うぐぅっ、くぁあっ！いや、っだ、やだぁっ、ぎひぃっ！」

「被一插到底很爽吧？ッは…騷穴吸得都抖了…」

男人用力地抓緊二宮的腰舉起，再放手讓他掉到自己的肉棒上，反反覆覆地。  
利用管床彈簧反彈的作用，在二宮身體落下時下跨再往上頂，三宮頭髮都被拋得蓬亂的呻吟。  
再者，男人時而摩擦二宮的陰莖，再搓揉睪丸，二宮的後穴也跟著反覆收縮吸吮，緊緊夾著男人堅硬的肉棒。  
二宮的腸液和男人的精液被攪混在穴中搓得起泡，因撐滿了而從二宮穴口漏出沾濕了男人的褲子。  
被激烈的抽插，二宮陷入了自己是隻只能從後穴穫得快感的淫獸的錯覺，屈辱和快感逼出了淚水。  
眼淚跟汗液還有精淚讓二宮粘得一塌糊塗的臉不停地喘息的身姿，讓男人的興奮達到最高潮。

「あぐっ、ひィッぐ、あ、不要、摸ぁッ！！不っ、不要っ、快っ…出來了ゃ、ぅ…ッ！」

「ッ射出來不就好了。不辛苦嗎？」

「我不要ぁっ！不要っ、不っ、不想射く、不ぃィッ！」

迫切的射精慾，令二宮激烈地搖著頭。  
承受著接近痛苦的快感，只要射出來的確是會來得輕鬆。  
但是，因男人賦與的快感而射精的屈辱讓二宮來選的話，二宮選擇怎樣辛苦也不想洩出來。  
雖然一直被侵犯，只要不射出來便行了。  
二宮強烈地想著，堅忍住射精慾。

只是，男人怎會讓二宮如願以償呢？  
男人用上了雙手同時搓揉著二宮的陰莖和睪丸，靠著反彈而在穴洞抽送的目標瞄準著前列腺，催促二宮射精。

「射了的話…ッ！會很爽喔ぇ？」

「不要了ぁあっ！ああっ、あっ、不要っ、去、去了ッ、イっちゃ、あッ！別碰、っ我ぃ、でェッ！不要ぁぁあぁぁっ！」

「不用客氣的、って…！ほらっ、射吧、射吧、射吧っ！」

「ああっ、あぁあっ、あ、要去了ッ、イクッ、不要だぁあっ、イ、ッ、イクゥぅっ！――――ッ！！アアーッ、ンッ、んァァァッ！！」

ビュルルルルッ、ぷぴゅっ、ぷぴゅぷぴゅっ、びゅくんっ、どぷぷっ、ドクッ！！

最終還是忍耐不住，二宮身前吐出了大量精液。  
猛地噴飛出來的精液在大開的腿間啪嗒啪嗒的落下。  
從射精開始的瞬間，二宮的後穴緊密地收縮，夾緊了男人的陰莖。  
如此絕倫的快感男人只是輕漏了點嘆息還未到射精的地步。  
男人在二宮還未完全射完的情況下，持續對後穴瘋狂抽插，雙手還在擼著二宮的下體。  
在絕頂中過於敏感的狀態下受到更多刺激，二宮控制不住唾液的流下淒厲的尖叫，身體劇烈地痙攣顫抖。

「あがぁぁああっ！ふぐっ、んぁあっ、ふぎゃああぁっ！あっ、不要、了ッ、明明已經、射了ぃッ！」

「厲害ぇ、超緊的…ッ！都要被夾斷了、だっ！有那麼、舒服嗎？」

「不是的ぅっ、不要っ、ひぎゃあぁっ、あ、あうぅぅゥッ！難、難受っ、も、停下っ、來やぁぁああぁぁっ！」

「哈哈哈っ！精液都射出來了…ッ！蛋蛋都還在抖、還很有精神嘛、なっ！」

ずじゅっ、ぶちゅっ、ぐりゅぐりゅっ、ぬぶっ！  
前後無止盡的的折磨令二宮叫喊得快瘋了，陰莖持續噗哧噗哧的吐著精液。  
快感過於強烈令二宮一直維持著最高潮的狀態。  
然後，男人按住二宮的背部推倒在床上。  
在後穴還含著肉棒的期間突然改變體位，穴壁厲害地收縮二宮全身都打著哆嗦。  
但是男人的動作還未完。男人拉起二宮的腰，處在下身還連接著的狀態把趴著的二宮翻開成平躺狀。再用手拉起二宮的腿把二宮整個下跨被打開到極限。

「清楚看到二宮君的臉，雞雞跟肉穴了？表情真色的さぁ。雞雞跟肉穴都流著口水耶？」

「ひ、は…んぁあっ、ぎひぃっ、不ぁっ、不要ぁっ！はうぅっ、んはっ、はあぁぁっ、あ、っぐうぅぅっ！」

正常體位的狀態下後穴被打樁般抽插，二宮被刺激得背都弓起來。  
終於調教到肯射精了，接下來便要訓練二宮靠後面的快樂讓前面也興奮起來。  
從穴洞溢出的腸液加速了男人肉棒的抽插，提高了男人的興奮。  
二宮被插得視野模糊沒有焦點的，雖然還有意識，但過量的快感令他做不到任何思考，二宮腦海中只有要拒絕男人的痛苦。

「這樣嘛、再做一次後不停下來的話都要被插壞了吧…ッ。ま、要慢慢調教的。所以呢、還有一次…要努力喔、二宮君？」

愉快地笑，男人輕輕撫上二宮的頭髮，再調整了一下抱住二宮的腰。

ずぐっ、ぶちゅんっ、ぐぬっ、ぬぶぷっ、ぎちゅん、ばちゅん！

「ひィッ！あぁっ、あ、んぅっ、ひぐぅっ、んやぁっ！」

男人一直激烈撞激著二宮的屁股，對準前列腺碾壓。  
二宮一開始還會怒罵，但現在除了跟著男人的節奏喘氣什麼也做不到。  
二宮的肉穴抖得厲害，吸緊男人的陰莖不讓離開，肉穴熱得快要溶化的粘膜纏著肉莖不放。  
一邊享受被吸吮的感覺，男人挺腰，張口往二宮被抬起的大腿上咬下去。  
被用力的嘶咬，印上一觸目驚心的齒痕，二宮柔軟的大腿肉被啃得出血。  
疼痛對現在的二宮來說也變成了快感，腳都哆哆嗦嗦的打顫，呻吟聲添上了一份嬌嗔。  
男人伸出舌頭來回舐舔著二宮的血，然後作最後衝刺般加快了抽送。

「んぁっ、あっ、いぁぁっ、ああぁっ！」

「真的、超棒的な…ッ！看到這樣的二宮、さ…！而且、超級名器…。」

「ぅああっ！あっ、ひぃ、っあ！不ぁっ…やあぁっ！」

「ぅっ…耍去了ッ、はぁっ…全部、喝下去吧…ッ！！」

ビュッ、びゅくんっ、ビュルルルルッ、ビューッ、どぐどぐっ！！

這樣說著，男人一下用力插到穴心，再次灌入大量的精液。  
腸壁被精液叩撞的感覺，令二宮身體都抖著飛彈起來。  
然後。

ずぬぅっ、ずりゅりゅりゅりゅ…。

「んっ…ぁ、はァ…あ、あぁっ…！」  
男人把陰莖拔出的感覺令二宮身體顫抖。  
ずぷん的整根肉棒被抽出，二宮的穴洞噗咻的溢出腸液和精液，紅艷熟透的穴口貪戀地開合著。  
二宮的身體止不住的痙攣，無聲的流出了眼淚。  
雖然眼睛是張開的，但一半的意識應該都飛走了，眼神沒有焦點，只是一直大口大口的喘著氣。  
還在完全勃起狀態的二宮的陰莖流出的前液流到二宮的肚子上。  
二宮如此的身姿，令男人想繼續插回去搗毀二宮那粘粘糊糊的肉穴，但男人忍住了，  
他脫掉被一大堆濁液沾污的衣服，解下二宮的項圈抱起他。  
被抱起的姿勢令腸液和精液夾不住的滴到地板上，流出來時的觸感令二宮抖震。

「好了、讓二宮君也射出來、再挖出被射到肉穴裡的東西。」

「ふ、っう…ぁ…ぁぅ…。」

男人抱起失去力量的二宮的身體，回到之前二宮被強制排泄的浴室。  
二宮雙手維持著被縛在後面的狀態靠在浴缸的邊沿，膝蓋被屈起。  
讓二宮還在抖個不停的後穴面向著男人。  
男人的食指和中指很容易便滑進穴內，令二宮再次抖彈起了起來。

「ぅ、不っ…要…もぅ、放過我、吧…ッ。」

「還好說呢。二宮君的下流騷穴不是還想要嗎、夾那麼緊的？」

「不要ぁっ…手指、出去っ…求求你、不要ぁっ…ッ！」

「哈哈哈っ、放心吧。今天調教結束了了。不會再虐待你的穴眼的。」

「やっ、那っ…手指、為什麼で…ッ。」

「有時間便教教你吧。讓精淚留在後穴的話會令人肚潟、最壞的排斥反應還會令人死的。所以、忍耐一下喔な？」

男人說完便開始在二宮的穴裡攪動，想掏出積在裡面的液體。  
粘稠的淫液順著大腿流下，敏感的腸壁被指頭滑過的感覺令二宮無力地喘搐，扭動起身體。  
同時地，男人也伸手擼著二宮的勃起。  
過於興奮到疼痛的二宮的陰莖因快感而滲出前液。

「ヒぅっ…んっ…やあっ…あ、あっ、あっ、んぅ…！」

ぐちゅ…ぬちゅぅっ…ぬるっ…くちゅっ…。

二宮難受地皺起眉頭，虛弱的身體只能顫抖喘息，一不留神便會脫力倒下般忍耐著。  
男人挖攪穴洞的快感二宮努力地在內心拒絕著。  
但是聽到精液殘留身體會導致死亡的事，即使想如何拒絕也只能忍耐。  
被不知名的變態玩弄身體，被侵犯而死，如此的屈辱二宮絕對不想要。  
再者，把手指插到後穴攪出男人精液什麼的，二宮自己也做不來。

「ん、っぁ…あ…。」

「好了、全都出來了。」

男人說完便拔出了手指。  
因而感到安心的二宮輕嘆了一口氣。  
只是，男人再次對著二宮的穴口，伸出左右兩邊的食指和中指探到穴裡。  
手指在洞口勾開，二宮的肉穴便被敞開來。

「不ぅっ！ひ、住手…不要拉、開ぁッ…！」

「嗚嘩ぁ、裡面連粘膜都充血通紅了…好色呢なぁ。抖得那麼厲害？」

直到剛才還在被男人巨大的肉棒翻攪的二宮的肉穴，因為男人手指的拉開而軟下來被展開，期待地蠕動著。  
腸壁接觸到外面的空氣，奇異感再次令二宮雞皮疙瘩。  
玩弄了一下二宮柔軟的穴洞，男人便收起了手指，後穴一張一合的慢慢閉上。  
然後便收縮繃緊，雖然仍是又紅又腫的，但還是收縮得如果男人巨人的肉棒插進去一定會裂開出血般窄小的地步。

「真的、二宮君相當有才能呢。第一天肉穴便變得那麼舒服、而且穴裡還順應得那麼好。」

「不、是的っ…沒、可能…なぃ…。」

「真的很努力ぇ。明明接受了的話會更快樂的說。」

「誰要、が…ッ！っひ、ぁ…あぁっ、あっ、不っ！」

二宮只是打算回頭怒盯著男人的瞬間，男人又開始擼起二宮的陰莖。  
突然的刺激，令二宮正打算開罵的聲音變成嬌喘。  
男人技巧的手腕，令二宮被射精感逼迫得流淚，腰哆嗦哆嗦的抖。  
然後。

「あッ―――――！く、ぅっ…ぅ、うぅっ！」

ドピュッ、びゅるっ、びゅくくっ、びゅくん！！

耐不過男人給與的快感，二宮再次噴出了精液。  
比剛才稍為稀薄了些的精液飛散出來，落在浴缸邊沿，粘糊的垂掛著。  
男人活像要把最後一滴精液也搾出來般握著，上下摩擦著二宮的性器。  
直到尿道中所有的精液被射出，二宮因射精的脫力感跟身體一直被過度使用的疲勞感終於失去意識，就那樣昏過去了。  
失去支撐的身體滑倒在旁邊的清洗區去。

「真可愛なぁ…又昏過去了。ま、第一天來說很努力的了。」

凝視著還在はぁはぁ喘著氣的二宮，男人摸上二宮沾滿汗水的臉孔，然後用溫水把二宮的身體清洗乾淨，忙得自己都流汗了。  
接著男人抱起二宮離開浴室，把二宮放到地上，更換好床上的床單跟床單下鋪上的厚毛巾，再把二宮抱回乾淨的床上讓他睡。

「明天玩什麼好呢？真令人期待？」  
舐舔著二宮的鎖骨，男人對著沒意識的二宮說。

從壁櫃取出一條長的鎖鏈跟腳銬扣上二宮的右腳，跟管床連上。  
便走出了地下室鎖上門。

-END-


End file.
